1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a flat panel display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a flat panel display apparatus having increased display quality and that can be manufactured simply, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display apparatuses, such as organic light emitting diode (OLED) apparatuses, liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses, and other similar display apparatuses, are fabricated on a substrate on which a pattern including a thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and wiring connecting the TFT and the capacitor is formed.
Generally, a fine structure pattern including a TFT, a capacitor or other similar elements, is transferred to an array substrate by using a mask on which the fine structure pattern is printed so that a substrate on which a flat panel display apparatus is fabricated can be patterned.
Pattern transfer is generally performed by using a photolithography method. According to the photolithography method, photoresist is evenly applied on a substrate on which a pattern is to be formed. The photoresist is exposed to light by using photolithography equipment such as a stepper, and the sensitized photoresist is developed (in the case of positive photoresist). Furthermore, after the photoresist is developed, the remaining photoresist is used as a mask for etching a pattern, and the unused photoresist is removed.
In the process of transferring a pattern by using the mask as described above, it is necessary to prepare the mask having a required pattern, and thus costs for fabricating the mask increase as more operations are performed using the mask. Furthermore, complex operations described above are required to transfer a pattern by using the mask. Thus, the overall fabricating process becomes complicated, and time and cost required for a fabrication operation increase.